


Next Right...

by ElSun



Category: Supergirl TV 2015
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: When the road to freedom lies in an enemy sedection reigns...





	1. Chapter 1

The view of a world can change at any moment, the point is to whom...  
Cat Grant was in her office at the moment she had been on her on assignment. Which when the President Of Catco was involved there was no wrong answer.  
When her cell moved.   
“What the hell?”  
The screen turned black the words were written in red. Grabbing the phone she was out of her office and heading to her car.  
She received her next message and was heading towards the mountains. When she was on the road for a few hours the engine stalled. Cat was pissed.  
There was nothing along this stretch of road in either direction. She then noticed a vehicle coming out of the dessert.  
When they pulled up alongside her. Her vehicle was again on and driving itself into the trailer. Cat was impressed. The trailer was like any other rig non-descript. She was still seated in her car.  
A voice began to speak.  
“Cathrine Grant, the creator of Supergirl. In your rise to power. You missed that a Mother was lost in the chaos and my young have begun to fend for themselves.”  
“Can you hear me?” Cat asked in that way she did when she was midily wondering.  
“Yes your phone is being used to broadcast.”  
“Oh you nerds have so many toys.”  
“I spent my life building my own empire.”  
“So where is this going?”  
“Sit tight.”  
The vehicle continued as Cat did as instructed.  
TBC...


	2. Next Right

When she heard the faint click she knew this was not the way she wanted to die, yet it was the sound of the door’s unlocking.  
Lillian owns the door as Cat looked up. She towered over her in a way only a parent would need. Yet there was more.  
“You Miss.Grant are very hard to track down. Your twin had been found by son Clark after the world was told I was dead.” Lillian seemed to wonder if she had really been unaware of Clark.  
“Clark?”  
“Yes, Clark was adopted this is true what you didn’t know was that he was found and kidnapped again before he ever came home.”  
“He spent most of his life out of time. When he reappeared my husband Lionel began to instruct him on the future his future. I have had my moments of distrust for my husband and our children but it was Clark who knew the truth.”  
“The Supergirl arrival had more depth than anyone could have known. Except for Clark. My youngest child was always the one thing we had always loved. Lionel believed like everyone else I died, it wasn’t until he told Clark that he began to to hunt. When he found you he began to find the truth. Your brother is what is being sold to the others.”  
“My brother?” Cat seemed horrified by the news yet Lillian alone knew that right now they needed her to put all the pieces together.  
When they stopped the two were in the location of one of LexCorps facilities this one was built for more than any war games. It was also one of the main research labs the government kept off grid.   
Lillian knew of a few tricks her son had taught her about the offworlders who were on the planet and now she knew it was time for the press to hear the evidence. She knew Cat would keep Clark and Lena in her sights if she had to return to work.  
TBC....


End file.
